terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Terraria Fan Ideas Wiki:Incomplete Article Policy
To view the template the was created to accommodate this policy, please go here. To view the instruction manual on how to use the said template, please go here. This policy dictates what an Admin, or user, should do in the likely event of an Incomplete Article. General An Incomplete Article is an idea that has not been finished or fully fleshed out. It may contain either multiple broken links, or have a bunch of missing stats. This is definitely unacceptable on the wiki and pages like that will likely be deleted unless the creator follows the instructions mentioned in the, "Recovering your Article" section. *''Only'' the wiki's staff members are allowed to mark Incomplete Articles for deletion with the template. If you wish to have one marked, please notify an Admin on their message wall. *Do not remove an template from an article. That is for the staff member who marked the page to decide. **Once you believe that you have the page repaired, notify the staff member who marked it and let them know that you've repaired the article. They will then judge if it's good enough to pass the wiki's standards. If it is, the template will be removed and they will respond to your message, letting you know that it's cleared. *Pages created by the wiki's staff should not be marked with the template. Rather, the staff member in question should be contacted and reminded of their responsibilities to the pages. Seeing that our staff here are all mature, able-bodied users, they will, unless they're currently dealing with issues and such, take care of their pages that need attention. The Complete Article In order to understand what an Incomplete Article is, it is vital to know what a complete one should look like. Here's a list of the crucial things a complete article should contain: *''NPC/Monsters/Boss articles should contain at least:'' **Spawning requirements. **Stats ***Drops **Behavior ***This also includes. **Sold items. ***(Only for town NPCs.) **A visual description or image. *''Item Articles should contain at least:'' **Stats **Methods of obtainment. **Usage **Visual description or sprite. *''Event articles should contain at least:'' **When it occurs. **What happens during the event. **Time parameters. **All of its links worked out. To ensure that you have read this article, you have been requested by a welcome message to reply with the words "Fan Ideas". Please keep reading and remember to reply after you are done. Criteria for Deletion The following is a list of reasons that could get your article deleted: *The Incomplete Article is left un-worked on for a certain amount of time. **Further clarification in the, "Admin Guidelines" section. *An article with more than 5 broken links left untouched for a certain period of time. *An article that is missing stats and the necessary data specified above. **See, "The Complete Article" section for a more in-depth explanation of this. Admin Guidelines These guidelines dictate what an Admin should do upon finding an Incomplete Article. # Mark the article with the template and fill out the form for it with the necessary information. Seven days is usually preferred when marking how many days the article has left. Before publishing your edit, be sure to leave the Incomplete Articles category! # Navigate to the the creator's page and proceed to leave a kind, fair message as to why the creator's page is marked with the template. # If the creator does not respond by the allotted time, feel free to delete the page. Be sure to leave a polite notification on the creator's message wall regarding it's deletion. See, "Recovering your Article" for how to get your page un-deleted. # (This instruction is only used in the appropriate scenario explained below.) If the user requests that their page be restored, feel free to do so! Only restore the page, however, if you think the user is capable of doing what needs to be done. Once you restore the page, replace the template on it, mark the day count at three days, and re-add the Incomplete Articles category. Three days should be more than enough time to repair the page. # (This is related to the scenario above.) If the creator fails to correct the page in the extra time they are given, by all means, delete the page permanently. Once doing so, leave a small, polite note on their message wall, letting them know that the page was deleted permanently. Recovering your Article This is a comprehensive mini-guide on how to recover your article after it has been deleted. It entails multiple scenarios explaining most possible outcomes. # In the event that an Admin marks your article with the template and gives you a heads up on your message wall, the best course of action would be to immediately take care of the article in question and have everything settled then and there. However, there is a possibility that you will not be available to take care of the article in the allotted time. In this case, the article will be deleted and you will have to request it to be un-deleted by an Admin. # (Refer to this step only if your article was deleted.) Upon the deletion of your article, an Admin will notify you on your page of the deletion. If you wish to recover the page, politely ask the Admin to do so. The Admin will then restore the page and give you three days to sort out your business. # This is not necessarily a step, it's just here to explain what happens if the three allotted days run out and your page is deleted. Realistically speaking, there is nothing you can do in this case. You've already been given ten days to take care of the page and you either ignored the warnings, or just didn't have the time. Either way, your article is now deleted permanently. Category:Site administrationCategory:Policy